Planet Raiders
Planet Raiders is a video game collaboration by Paradise Paradox and Lau the G. It is a first-person shooter game with humans battling aliens. It takes place in the year 4007. Gameplay The game follows through 5 soldiers in a squad choosen to go different planets to defend some of the planets of the galaxy from some Planet Raiders. They must stop the Planet Raiders from getting the mysterious artifact called the Yu'agar. The Yu'agar is an artifact that when put in a doomray, it will destroy a galaxy. The soldiers must stop them from getting the artifact and destroying the galaxy. Game Information Campaign Information On Campaign the player can be one of the 5 soldiers, but will get different unlocks on them and armour. Characters Good Characters *Johnny "John" Jackson - Commander of Hotel Squad. (From Montreal, Canada) *Charlie "Lone Wolf" Anderson-Expert with the Laser Sword (From Tokyo, Japan) *Osborne "Oz" Johnson- Controls the machine gun on the Little Bird (From New York, USA) *Kenneth "Ken" Lee-Sniper. (From Beijing, China) *Adam "Blood" Redkone - Hotel 2 - Rifleman. (From Great Britain, UK) *Ashan "Ash" Singh - Hotel 3 - Sniper. (From Shilma, India) *Mark "Boom" Hans - Hotel 4 - Technichan and Bombarder. (From Australia) *Austin "Stone" Smithson - Hotel 5 - Rifleman. (From USA) *Kyle "Killer" Stien - Hotel 6 - Riffleman. (From Berlin, Germany) (Unplayable) Aliens *Bhagus "Frailers" - Medium sized, but easy to kill. Used in stantard infantry. *Kulroop "Gnashers" - Giagantic aliens and take long to kill, known for their really sharp teeth *Gag'mar "Bolters" - Small, but really quick aliens. Used in rare infantry. *Buj'uck "Assassins" - Tall alliens with an exoskelatal brain and are known for their extermination. Enemies *Kilmnot - Leader of the Planet Raiders - Buj'uck *Busvat - Right Hand Man of the Leader - Gag'mar *Cavshat - Child of Kilmnot - Buj'uck *Taboard - Conqueror of Mars - Kulroop *Sam "Gasnim" Stien - Kyle Stien's cousin and a brainwashed terrorist - Human Game Information Campaign Information There are 10 missions in the game and 5 objectives for each of them. #Dropdown ##Head over to Adam or Mark ##Go through training exercise ##Head over to Johny or Charlie ##Kill the invaders in the base ##Wait for backup #Splodin' ##Head over to bridge ##Eliminate the BTUC Tanks ##Use Javelin to destory Hawk ##Plant bomb ##Kill the remaining enemies #Switchback ##Destroy Raider's veichles with the turret/Help Osbourne with the enemies ##Clear the CIA room of enemies ##Escort Mark to power room/Head to power room. ##Kill the Raiders while Mark turns the power on/Turn the power on ##Finish of the remainder #Killer Terrorist ##Head over to the Giant Chopper 5. ##Kill the boarders ##Find Sam ##Bring Sam safe to the brig. ##Kill the rest of the Raiders #Red Hot Planet ##Kill enemy troopers landing down ##Head to Osbourne/Watch the Raiders torture ##Protect Mark as he breaks Osbourne out/Break Osbourne out/Try to break out ##Kill Taboard/Snipe Taboard ##Make your way to the Helicopter #Stealth Mission ##Climb the rocky structures ##Follow Ashan/Lead Kyle ##Take out the Frailers, preparing a bomb ##Find Cavshat ##Kill Cavshat and his Assassin followers. #Revenge+Kill=Rage ##Set up a blockade on Jupiter ##Get Jupitans to evacuate ##Place bombs on the streets. ##Destroy the tanks with the Javelin ##Go inside the Fawn and collect intell and destroy it #Usain ##Save Sam Stien ##Kill the Bolters in the area. ##Regroup with your Squad ##Kill Busvat ##Detonate the bomb #Evade ##Kill the many amount Gnasher guards ##Capture a Gnasher and protect him. ##Find the Yu'agar ##Jump on the boat ##Evade the Bolters and Kilmnot #Yu'agar Kill ##Find Kilmnot ##Kill him using the Yu'agar ##Destroy it ##Call for back up ##Holdout Multiplayer Information Multiplayer is quite good to play, it has the same HUD as campaign does. It has gametypes that can be played with online. The screen layout is this: *Campaign *Scenario Fight *Matchmaking *Custom Lobby *Theatre Maps *Uprise(A 6v6 fit for competitive games) - Set on a planet ruled by the Gag'mar, a crew crash landed here on this magnificent canyon *Gigantor(A 10v10 map fit for KOTH and TE) - A technology centre made by the Planet Raiders to keep themselves with the humans. *Velocity (A 4v4 map fit for competitive and Zombies) - An invaded area inside a CIA traning ground, it was recreated by the Raiders to prepare for the Switchback operation. *Rummage (A 10v10 map fit for Flag and Detonater) - A trashed residental area on Planet Reha, it had contained such structures that could not be described *Segemented (A small map fit for Extermination, Objective games(except Flag) and Juggernaut) - On the sinking town of Florence in Italy, the birthplace of a crash land had started here. *Divine (A 5v5 map fit for Juggernaut and Zombies) - The oozing walls and the thick layer of atmosphere rising on one side and the other side, filled with really well built structures and the sights of the Planet Chuj *Fissure (A 5v5 map fit for competitive games) - Deep cracks on the walls, with foul smell. The World Goverment hadn't noticed that this was one of their chances to fight back. *Crater (An 8v8 map fit for Raiders and Flag) - This mysterious crater had only appeared because of the crew of Foxtrot had crash landed here. *Giant Chopper 10 (A 5v5 map fit for Objective and Zombies - This heavily built airship, known as Giant Chopper 10, was the transport airship that took Aliens, to intergate and travel to planets. *Vacant (A 4v4 map fit for all gametypes, besides Raiders) - This empty street in Planet Jupiter was where the rescue crew of Y-6F1, had disapeared. *Quantum (A 4v4 map fit for comeptitive gametypes and Juggernaut) - Lies here is the floating station, where they trained their recruits how to co-operate with gravity. *Deutronomy (A large map fit for any gametypes) - On a giant rock planet, filled with islands, about to be brainwashed humans escaped and took space pods to land here and used resources to builld things. Ranks The Ranking System is similar to Halo 3's and it follows a Competive Skill Rank System. If a player gets a poor performance in-game, their Skill will go down. If they get an excellent performance in-game their Skill goes up. Gametypes The gametypes for the entire game that are played in match making are: *Extermination Extermination is a game type where players have to kill each other, which is really free for all. First to 25 wins. *Team Extermination : Just like Extermination but in teams and the game ends until the score reaches 65. *Assassinations : Free for all, but the only way to kill your opponent is to stab them in the back. First to 15 wins. *Elimination : Free for all, but if you die you can't come back. You must kill your opponents. Person with most points in four rounds wins. *Artifact Run Hold the Yu'agar and don't get killed. First to 100 wins. *Team Artifact Run : Hold the Yu'agar as a team and don't get killed. First to 250 wins. *3 Team Artifact Run : Hold one of the 3 Yu'agar as a team and don't get killed. First to 250 wins. *3 Artifact Run : Hold one of the 3 Yu'agar and don't get killed. First to 100 wins. *Capture the Flag : Capture the enemies flag and return to base. First to 3 win. *1 Flag : Capture the enemies flag and return the base. Team with most points win after 4 rounds. *Raiders Invade the enemie territory, bomb the systems and get the data module. *Detonater Get the bomb and detonate it in the other teams base. First to 3 wins. *Nuetral Detonater : Get the bomb in the middle and detonate it in the enemies base. First to 3 wins. *1 Bomb : Get bomb and detonate in the enemies base. Team with most points after 4 rounds wins. *Zombies Defend you self from the Zombie or kill the living. Person with most points after 3 rounds wins *Juggernaut When you meet the Juggernaut, kill the Juggernaut. First to 30 wins *Ninjanaut : Defeat the overly powered Ninja. First to 20 wins. *Poornaut : Defeat the poorly defensive Juggernaut. First to 45 wins. *King of the Hill Control the hill as a team. First to 250 wins. *Forge : Create your own map! Weapons Handguns Laser Pistol Desert Eagle Beretta 92 M9 Luger 22 Taurus Model 66 357 Magnum Glock 18 Colt M1911A1 Walther P99 Assault Rifles Laser Rifle M16 AK-47 Two-Handed Fire Gun (Has Flaming Bullets) M14 H&K G36C Famas F1 Colt M481 Carbine Sig SG-552 Commando Tar 21 XM8 Shotguns Shotgun AA-12 Shotgun 12 Gauge Striker Olympia Hunter Shotgun Laser Shotgun Benelli M3 Super 90 Sawed-Off Shotgun W1200 Sub Machine Guns P90 Uzi PM-9 MP7 MP5 Machine Pistol Laser Automatic Gun Ingram Mac 10 Snipers M21 Barrett AI Arctic Warfare Magnum Dragonov Laser Sniper R700 Steyr Scout Melee Weapons(Swords, etc) Light Saber Laser Knife Flaming Chainsaw Flamethrower Electric Sword Two-Sided Laser Sword Grenades Frag Grenade Laser Grenade Smoke Grenade Flash Grenade Sticky Grenade Ink Grenade Concussion Grenade Sound Grenade Launchers RPG 7 RPG 29 AT4 Stinger Javelin M-32 Grenade Launcher Laser Cannon Attachments Aiming Laser Shotgun Grenade Launcher Holographic Aimer Heartbeat Sensor Rapid Fire Extra Ammo Laser Gun Machine Guns Thompson Negev Minigun M240 MG36 M60 M134 Gating Gun FN M299 Para Thompson Laser Machine Gun Plasma Cannon Vehicles Tank Zubr Armored Car Apache Helicopter APC Little Bird Helicopter (unpilotable) Black Hawk (unpilotable) Alien Ship (unpilotable) Giant Chopper 10(unpilotable) BTUC Tanks "Avenger" TE-V1 Elimination Ground Veichle "Breacher" F410 Crawler "Fawn" Special Goggles Jetpack Sound Gun Unlockables Achievments *They've Dropped (Silver/50g) - Complete Dropdown at any level *That Was Fast (Bronze/25g) - In Dropdown complete the exercise at a really quick time *The've Dropped Hardcore (Gold\75g) Complete Dropdown in Hardcore level *Kaboom! (Silver/50g) - Complete Splodin' *One Shot Destroy (Bronze/25g) - In Splodin' destroy the Hawk in one shot. *That's One Kaboom (Gold/75g) Complete Splodin' in Hardcore level *Get Outta Ma Backyard (Silver/50g) Complete Switchback *Nightwing (Bronze/25g) - In Switchback find the blood saying Lau Nightwing *This Is My Backyard! (Gold/75g) - Complete Switchback in Hardcore *The Cousin of My Squad Member (Silver\50g) - Complete Killer Terrorist *Have A Nice Fall (Bronze/25g) - In Killer Terrorist kill the boarders before they land in the Giant Choper *The Terrorist of My Enemy is The Cousin of My Squad Member (Gold/75g) - Complete Killer Terrorist in Hardcore level *Going On Your Backyard (Silver/50g) Complete Red Hot Planet *The Owner Is Dead (Gold/75g) - Complete Red Hot Planet in Hardcore level. *Stealthiest Thing Ever (Silver/50g) - Complete Stealth Mission *Unheard (Bronze/25g) - In Stealth Mission do not be detected. *Death of a Kid (Gold/75g) - Complete Stealth Mission in Hardcore level. *RAGE - (Silver/50g) - Complete Revenge+Kill=Rage *Wrath - (Gold/75g) - Complete Revenge+Kill=Rage in Hardcore level. *9.33 - (Silver/50g) Complete Usain. *Woaah! - (Gold/75) - Complete Usain in Hardcore level. *Dodge - (Silver/50g) - Complete Evade *Dodge the Chase! (Gold/75g) - Complete Evade in Harcore level *The Artifact Kill (Silver/50g) - Complete Yu'agar Kill. *Executed Smoothly (Gold/75g) - Complete Yu'agar Kill in any level. *Suicide Bomber - (Bronze/25g) - In Multiplayer get stuck and run into a person *Paradise Runner (Bronze/25g) - In Multiplayer, kill 5 people in different callout areas without dying. *Weak (Bronze/25g) - Complete Campaign in Easy level. *How It's Supposed To Be (Silver/50g)- Complete in Normal level. *We Need Em' (Silver/75g) - Complete Campaign in Survivor level *Epicness (Gold/100g) - Complete Campaign in Hardcore level. Cheats Category:Video Games Category:Lau the G Category:Paradise Paradox Category:Shooting Games